


apology

by yeehaw_heehaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), spoilers spoilers spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_heehaw/pseuds/yeehaw_heehaw
Summary: POST Far From Home i.e. BIG SPOILERS AHEADflash makes an apology video for his youtube channel.





	apology

The video starts.

Flash is sitting in front of a blank white wall. He shifts uncomfortably for a few moments on his chair, and then there’s a jumpcut. He begins talking.

“Hello, people. Flash here. I wanted to make a video about yesterday. The news. Which was shown yesterday.”

The video cuts to a clip of Mysterio revealing Spider-Man’s true identity. The quality is bad; it’s a video taken from Flash’s phone, of his TV screen. It goes back to Flash once the clip ends.

Flash opens his mouth to speak, but he pauses, as if in thought.

Another jumpcut.

“I want to apologize for Spider- uh, Peter... Parker. Man. Spider-Man. If you’re watching this... then I apologize for my actions.”

He clears his throat.

“I’m sorry about all the times that I called you a dick. And when I started calling you Penis Parker. And the time I threw your phone in the toilet in the bathrooms near staircase A- but I can totally get you the newest iPhone! Yours was pretty crappy anyways- sorry- It’s totally not cool to joke about poor people and I’ve totally learned my lesson now and I won’t do it again.”

Flash becomes more visibly panicked and his voice becomes more squeaky.

“Please don’t kill me! I don’t want to die!”

Another jumpcut.

He now looks calm, and composed. He is looking at the camera with a serious face. His voice is back to normal.

“Thank you for watching. You can like and subscribe below for more content.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically i barely remember anything about flash and i’m not a writer, but once an idea gets stuck in your head....


End file.
